


Let the Awesome Begin

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen, turning 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia puts the finishing touches on her party preparations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Awesome Begin

Lydia was still reveling in the afterglow of her first legitimate carding experience. Sure, it was just at the store getting stuff for the party, not at Carter's where she'd be able to immediately enjoy a completely legal beer. But the clerk was totes cute and flirtatious (which got him an invitation to the party) and the whole thing just made her feel so wonderfully  _grown up_.

She had everything set up. There was a table laden with beer, wine, and other kinds of alcohol, as well as soda and juice (mostly for mixing purposes, but also out of consideration for Mary), a bunch of party snacks, and the fabulous cake Mom had baked before she left (the accompanying note, " _Happy birthday, sweetie! Enjoy your little party... and maybe meet an eligible bachelor? xoxo, Mom_ " held a position of honor on her dresser upstairs).

The living room had been transformed into an explosion of colorful decorations (you're  _never_  too old for balloons and streamers), and Lydia, having just finished blowing up and tying her last balloon, surveyed her surroundings with great satisfaction.

Everything was ready. She had hidden her dance music on a cloud server so Lizzie couldn't get at it, and it was pulsing steadily in the background (much to Lizzie's annoyance upstairs, Lydia was sure, but whatever, Lizzie could be a depressing party-pooper if she wanted), the floor was cleared for dancing (and possibly sock slides!), and she was wearing her sexiest pink sparkly dress with matching heels.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the night's first guests.

Lydia grinned.

_Let the awesome begin._


End file.
